


2020 Christmas Drabble #10 - Turkey by Proxy

by learashi



Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [10]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun is injured and hands responsibility for Christmas dinner over to Sho.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	2020 Christmas Drabble #10 - Turkey by Proxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Outdoorsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outdoorsy/gifts).



> Thank you to Outdoorsy who gave me lots of fun prompts.

Nino parked himself on the corner of Sho's desk, almost knocking a stack of files onto the floor. "Are you sure Jun won't mind if Aiba and I join you for Christmas dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"We can always bring takeaway," Aiba added as he balanced a cardboard tray of coffees and snacks on top of Sho's in-tray.  
  
Sho hastily dragged the most important bits of his work to safety in a desperate attempt to prevent another case of random brown stains on his freshly printed report. "Jun would kill me if I let you do that; he's been planning this for weeks."  
  
"In that case we will definitely bring the wine," Aiba offered eagerly between slurps of coffee and huge bites of a flaky pastry which dropped crumbs all over Sho's desk. "Should we bring red or white?"  
  
"Jun is planning a traditional Western meal centred around roast turkey so probably white." Sho's stomach growled as he pictured the feast which would await them the next evening.  
  
Nino scrolled through his phone searching for an advertisement he'd seen earlier from the local discount liquor store. "Perfect. I'm sure I saw a special where we can get two bottles for one thousand yen."  
  
Sho and Aiba winced and exchanged a look; Jun's cooking deserved something better than Nino's cut price plonk.  
  
Aiba snatched the phone from Nino's hand and made a tutting sound. "I have a couple of bottles of nice New Zealand sauvignon blanc in mind, so I'll be needing at least five thousand yen."  
  
"Five thousand!" Nino's eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. "I don't have that kind of money on me. You pay for it and I will pay you back later."  
  
Aiba grabbed Nino's elbow and dragged him to his feet (he knew better than to trust Nino when it came to paying him back). "I don't have that much on me either, but luckily the ATM in the lobby takes all kinds of cards, including yours."  
  
Sho smirked as Aiba dragged Nino out of his office and called out, "Better get a bottle of red too. You know it's Jun's favourite."  
  
**  
  
Jun tightened his black apron around his waist and cast Sho an exasperated glance. "Do you have to make Irish coffee while I am trying to prepare everything for Christmas dinner?"  
  
"I want to make us a little pre-Christmas treat. You have almost twenty four hours before Aiba and Nino arrive, surely it can't take that long?" Sho, who hardly ever stretched his cooking skills beyond making coffee and toast, had only a vague understanding of Jun's mildly panicked state as he unpacked bulging bags of groceries.  
  
The death stare which Jun gave him in response made Sho's hand jerk reflexively causing the cream which he'd just retrieved from the fridge to spill onto the floor. Preoccupied with putting the fresh turkey which he had collected on the way home from work in the fridge, Jun missed seeing the puddle as Sho went to fetch the roll of paper towel to clean up the mess.  
  
As Jun’s slipper met the cream his foot skidded forwards sending him flying backwards towards the floor. As he fell he flung out his arms to try and break his fall, propelling the turkey into orbit.  
  
Sho caught the turkey mid-air as if snatching a pass on the rugby field. Unfortunately Jun wasn't so lucky, yelping in pain as he landed heavily on the tiles.  
  
Sho immediately flung the turkey onto the kitchen bench and crouched down beside Jun who was looking dazed. “Jun, are you okay?”  
  
Jun nodded despite the pain which was evident on his face and the way cradled his right arm with his left hand. “I’ll be fine in a minute. Thank goodness you saved the turkey.”  
  
“Forget the turkey. I’m taking you to the hospital.”  
  
**  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Sho froze with his phone clutched in his hand as Jun looked over at him woozily.  
  
It was well after midnight but they had only just made it home after spending five hours at the hospital. Jun was in bed with his arm propped up on a stack of pillows. The Colles’ fracture of his wrist had required only a cast which had been wrapped in a cheerful red layer on the outside to mark the holiday season. Jun had been too busy worrying about Christmas and the planned meal which was now jeopardy and too full of painkillers to notice the overly chirpy colour scheme until it was all too late.  
  
“I’m just going to let Nino and Aiba know that Christmas dinner is cancelled.”  
  
Jun struggled to sit up as visions of the refrigerator full of food which would soon spoil if not eaten flashed through his mind. “Cancelled? Why would we need to cancel?”  
  
“Who is going to cook? There’s no way that I’m letting you do it with a broken wrist.”  
  
“The last time I checked I wasn't the only one who lives here.” Jun looked pointedly at his boyfriend.  
  
Sho’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline. “Me? You want _me_ to cook a three course meal?”  
  
“If it's possible in an emergency to talk a person with no experience whatsoever through the steps of flying a plane, I can definitely talk you through roasting a turkey.”  
  
++  
  
Sho flung open the door and waved Aiba and Nino into the apartment before dashing off again leaving them standing there. “Hi, make yourselves at home, I have to get back to the kitchen before something else happens. Oh, and Merry Christmas.”  
  
Confused by Sho’s frazzled appearance the pair hovered for a moment in the doorway before Jun called out from the sofa. “Apologies for not getting up to show you in, but I promised Sho that I would stay put.”  
  
“He told us about your accident. Are you okay?” Aiba asked as he put down a clanking bag of wine bottles and turned to Jun with a worried expression.  
  
Jun had his arm raised up on a mountain of cushions and a rug over his lap.  
  
“He’s probably in better condition than the turkey right now if Sho is cooking,” Nino snarked.  
  
“Apart from being stuck in this cast I’m fine, but I'm not sure if Sho is. I’ve explained what to do and given him a detailed list of instructions with all of the timings, but it would be great if you could check on him for me.” Jun examined the labels on the bottles of wine and was relieved to see that Aiba had obviously overruled Nino when making the selection.  
  
“I'm not sure that's such a good idea,” Aiba said nervously. “He seemed pretty stressed.”  
  
“In that case I definitely don't want to miss seeing that.” Nino picked up two of the bottles of wine and headed towards the kitchen. “C’mon Aiba, bring the rest, I can't carry everything.”  
  
Aiba gave Jun a worried look, before hurrying after Nino.  
  
++  
  
Nino stepped over a stray piece of potato peel and looked around for a place to put the wine. It seemed that every available surface was covered with piles of dirty utensils and random bits of food. Aiba gazed up at the ceiling and wondered if it actually was mashed potato hanging above his head.  
  
Sho spun around and pointed a large knife at them. “Don't you tell Jun what the kitchen looks like. He hasn't been in here since he showed me how to peel and chop the vegetables. After that things went a little wrong. He will definitely kill me if he sees this mess.”  
  
“We wouldn’t dare. The last thing Jun needs is stress.” Aiba held out his hands in a gesture of appeasement. “But we could help you if you like.”  
  
“Speak for yourself,” Nino said as he gingerly used the handle of a wooden spoon to push a dubious looking blob of something green out of the way so he could put the wine down.  
  
Aiba sidled over to Nino and whispered in his ear, “I'll buy you lunch for a week if you do.”  
  
“Make it two weeks and you’ve got a deal,” Nino muttered in response.  
  
Aiba sighed but nodded his agreement.  
  
“Let’s cook.” Nino grinned and clapped his hands together. “In fact why don't we have a drink while we work? It’s Christmas after all and it might help Sho to relax.”  
  
When Sho looked at Jun’s list of instructions and saw how much there was left to do, he eagerly grabbed the corkscrew as the other two rolled up their sleeves and set to work.  
  
++  
  
“Cheers!”  
  
Jun sighed with relief as they clinked their glasses together over the table which was beautifully decorated and covered with serving dishes. While the others had handed things in the kitchen he had made sure that the rest of the apartment looked as festive as possible and smelled delicious thanks to the scented candles Sho had given him as one of his Christmas presents.  
  
As Sho leaned over and cut Jun’s food up for him, Jun seized the opportunity to say quietly, “I love you and I’m so proud of you. You single handedly saved Christmas dinner.”  
  
Sho accepted this praise with only the faintest of blushes. He thought it best not to mention exactly how much assistance Nino and Aiba had provided just when it was all about to go wrong.  
  
The meal was a roaring success, and if there were black bits in the gravy and lumps in the mashed potatoes it wasn't mentioned.  
  
The important thing was sharing a wonderful Christmas filled with laughter and a little too much wine (which is mostly why the food tasted better than expected, but nobody would ever breathe a word of that to Sho).


End file.
